El mejor de los cumpleaños
by Silentforce666
Summary: El cumpleaños del pequeño Aioria se acerca y los mayores y sus amigos están planeando algo muy especial... Qué tan difícil puede ser organizar una fiesta sorpresa para niños? !Travesuras al por mayor!.::Fic de regalo para Sunrise Sipirit::.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia son propiedad de la autoría de Masami Kuromada y Toei Animation. La historia que se presenta es ficción ya que nunca ocurre en la serie original, y su fin es meramente de entretenimiento sin intención de ofender o plagiar a alguien.

"**El mejor de los cumpleaños" **

La mañana había comenzado de lo más normal en el sagrado recinto dedicado a la Diosa de la sabiduría. El sol, con su imponente presencia en el firmamento azul enviaba su calurosa luz. Y no era para menos, pues se vivía en pleno mes de julio, donde la ciudad griega sufría el clima templado pero acalorado. Las aves viajaban en las alturas y el sonido del mar cercano era calmo. Los santos de Sagitario y Géminis bajaban desde el templo principal después de varias horas de diálogo con el Patriarca, quien a pesar de ser la máxima autoridad en el recinto y de la Orden de Athena... no podía negarse a las peticiones que esos dos jóvenes amigos le hacían con complicidad, y mucho menos la de esa mañana.

Conversaban de muchas cosas para olvidar el fatigoso descenso hacia el noveno templo, y, una vez transcurrido el tiempo llegaron a su destino. Se adentraron hasta la sala del hogar del arquero, donde Saga se dejó caer fatigado en uno de los sillones, Aioros fue en busca de agua helada para refrescarse; le ofreció un vaso a Saga, pero el castaño no bebió el líquido. Comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación con el vaso en la mano, haciendo toda clase de movimientos. No había sonido alguno más allá de los nerviosos pasos que daba el dueño de la novena casa con un imparable ir y venir en la habitación. Resoplaba molesto y se peinaba el cabello con los dedos de la mano. Se acercaba a la ventana y después se alejaba.

-Le vas a hacer un hueco al piso- dijo su acompañante desde su asiento- deja de dar vueltas Aioros-

-¡Pero Saga!- intentó replicar el castaño.

-Pero nada, ya te lo dije, todo saldrá muy bien, además… ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser organizar una fiesta sorpresa para niños?- aseguró el Géminis- y recuerda que el Patriarca ya te dio su aprobación-

-¿Y si todo resulta un desastre?- preguntó preocupado- ¿Y si pasa como en la fiesta de Aldebarán donde todo acabó con una guerra de comida y el brazo roto de Afrodita?-

-La guerra de comida- susurró Saga con una sonrisa maliciosa- jamás olvidaré la cara de Shura cuando le cayó carne en la cara-

-¡Saga!-

-Está bien, está bien, tú tranquilo que yo me encargo de todo- aseguró Saga sonriente- además los peques son cómplices ¿Recuerdas?-

-Eso es lo que más me preocupa- dijo el arquero con una sincera sonrisa- nada es predecible cuando esos seis están juntos-

-Mira el lado positivo- mencionó Saga- Aioria no estará con ellos mañana durante los preparativos, eso reduce en un diez por ciento las probabilidades de desastre-

-Sabes bien que con Milo y Aioria es más que un cien por ciento- contestó el aquero.

Ambos rieron divertidos. De pronto, se escucharon varias voces acercándose a donde los más grandes. Al parecer venían discutiendo de un asunto de suma importancia, pues pronto se hicieron notar sus diferencias al respecto.

-¡Ya te dije que sí, Milo!- gritó iracundo el pequeño Aioria.

-Pero es que…- trató de insistir el peliazul.

-¿Pero, estás seguro?- cuestionó Mu.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que sí?- contestó el leoncito irritado- además se trata de mi hermano, es obvio que es verdad- dijo con presunción infantil.

Saga y Aioros sólo emitieron una risa ante las discusiones de los pequeños aprendices.

-¿Por qué no le preguntan a Saga y Aioros?- propuso Aldebarán.

-Cierto- dijo decididamente Milo.

-¿De qué hablan peques?- preguntó Aioros divertido pasando a beber el agua en su vaso.

-Le contaba a los chicos sobre el día en que derrotaste a Saga y que le pegaste tan pero tan fuerte que te rompiste la muñeca- dijo orgulloso Aioria.

El santo de la novena casa sólo atinó a escupir el agua que se atoró en su garganta al escuchar semejante cosa. Tosió ruidosamente mientras se golpeaba el pecho y los niños lo veían raro.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó Saga divertido con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó al fin el arquero.

-Debió dolerte Aioros- dijo un asombrado Aldebarán.

-Sí Aioros- dijo Saga- debió doler… _el haberle pegado a una pared del Coliseo cuando te esquivé_- dijo el gemelo mentalmente a su compañero mientras comenzaba a reír.

-_Te juro que no sé de dónde sacó esa idea_- contestó avergonzado.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué no estaban entrenando?- preguntó curioso el leoncito.

-Eh… lo que pasa es que…- Aioros trató de encontrar una respuesta de que no delatara sus planes.

-El Patriarca nos mandó a llamar porque quería que Aioros y yo fuéramos a Rodorio por algo muy importante- contestó rápidamente Saga.

-Así es- siguió el juego el arquero- y adivinen... ustedes vendrán con nosotros- cargó cariñosamente a su hermano.

-¡Genial!- gritó emocionado el niño.

Los niños sonrieron igualmente.

-Creo que debemos cambiarnos de ropa- dijo Aioros- ahora regresamos- indicó yendo en dirección a su habitación.

Los cinco niños restantes los vieron alejarse hasta perderse de vista, y una vez comprobaron que no les podían escuchar se volvieron hacia Saga, quien les indicó se acercaran a él; se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de los pequeños y les habló en susurros.

-En Rodorio seguro conseguiremos todo lo necesario, ya saben qué hacer niños- dijo bajito- mañana comenzaremos con nuestra sorpresa, recuerden que todo debe salir perfecto- aseguró el mayor- nada de guerra de comida, nada de practicar sus técnicas con el pastel, y tampoco y mucho menos…-

-¿No empujar de nuevo a Afrodita por las escaleras?- preguntó Milo.

-Ah… eso también, pero…-

-¿No tratar de arrojarle carne a Shaka si alguien está en medio?- preguntó de nuevo el escorpioncito mientras el rubio lo veía con recelo.

-No, bueno sí, pero no- contestó desesperado el peliazul- lo que yo decía era sobre…-

-¿No retar a Camus a una competencia de nado en el Cabo?-

-¡¿Que hiciste qué?!- preguntó alarmado- ¡¿Te refieres a la vez en que casi se ahogan?!-

-Nada habría pasado si él no hubiera dicho que los franceses eran mejores nadadores que los griegos- aseguró Milo viendo por el rabillo del ojo al pequeño galo.

-Y te demostré que era verdad ¿O no?- contestó Camus.

-Fuiste el primero en sumergirte- recordó el peliazul.

-Exacto- dijo Camus cruzándose de brazos y con mirada arrogante- y eso prueba que también somos mejores buzos-

Milo sólo respondió mostrándole la lengua a su amigo en seña de enojo y Saga se golpeó el rostro con desesperación. Ciertamente cuidar a esos seis aprendices a Caballeros, que más se asemejaban a los mismísimos demonios con caras de ángel, era el oficio más exhaustivo y peligroso que jamás había hecho. Si no hubiera sido porque Aioros los rastreó con el cosmo ese día que desaparecieron…

-Sólo no se metan en problemas- suspiró resignado el santo de Géminis.

-Es hora de irnos- anunció Aioros llegando- estoy seguro de que no tengo que repetirles las reglas al salir del Santuario- dijo mirando a todos seriamente y en sus caras infantiles se dibujó una sonrisa de aprobación.

Saga tomó de las manos a Mu y Shaka y subió a Milo a sus hombros, mientras Aioros hacía lo mismo con su hermano y se encargaba al mismo tiempo de Aldebarán y Camus. Salieron del templo y descendieron por las escaleras hasta llegar a Géminis, donde al igual que el gemelo mayor el resto de los aprendices mudaron sus ropas de entrenamiento y las cambiaron por otras características de niños de su edad. Cuando por fin terminaron, los mayores retomaron las custodias de los pequeños, dirigiéndose a la salida del Santuario.

Caminaron tranquilos, disfrutando del día y mirando el hermoso paisaje lejano de la soleada Atenas cercada por el mar mediterráneo. El cielo era tan azul y la hierba demasiado verde. A lo largo del sendero se apreciaban las ruinas de templos ya desaparecidos dejando como único testimonio de su existencia las columnas deterioradas por el tiempo. Después de media hora de caminata, la entrada al pueblo se hacía cercana a medida que avanzaban. Las calles empedradas de la pequeña villa bajo el Santuario comenzaron a aparecer bajo sus pies y un sin fin de comercios se establecían a los costados del camino. Muchas personas se encontraban transitando en un desfile imparable de ir y venir con cosas en sus manos.

-Manténganse juntos y no se separen de nosotros- ordenó Saga.

Llegaron a la fuente central del pueblo y se sentaron en una banca.

-¿Qué buscamos exactamente?- preguntó Aioria curioso.

-Ah… eh… una…-

Aioros miró a su alrededor en busca de una rápida respuesta. Pronto su vista se fijó en un letrero encima de un establecimiento y no tuvo tiempo de meditar la respuesta pues su lengua fue más rápida.

-¡Una mascota!-

-¡¿Una mascota?!- preguntaron todos, incluso Saga.

-Sip, una linda, adorable y confiable mascota- dijo seguro el arquero.

-Ah… Aioros, ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?- pidió Saga, alejándose con el aquero.

Los niños miraron desconcertados al gemelo que se llevaba lejos al noveno guardián para hablar con él.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¡¿Una mascota?!- gritó Saga- ¡¿Sabes que fue de la última mascota que tuvieron estos niños?!-

-Cálmate Saga- pidió el castaño- fue lo único que se me ocurrió- se excusó- no puede ser tan malo, además es una gran idea, así los distraemos un rato y Aioria no sospechará nada-

Saga miró a su amigo con ojos asesinos. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza tratando de controlarse.

-Se supone que vinimos a comprar las cosas que necesitamos para nuestro plan "Operación FS", ¿Recuerdas?-

-¿"Operación FS"?- preguntó Aioros mirando raro al peliazul.

-"Operación Fiesta Sorpresa"- respondió Saga- fue idea de Milo, ¡Pero ese no es el punto!, esos niños no van a descansar hasta que tengan a un pobre e indefenso animal entre sus "santas" manitas- dijo Saga desesperado- y todo porque tú les metiste la idea en la cabeza- lo acusó señalándolo con el dedo.

-No te pongas así, no va a pasar nada, lo prometo- dijo sonriendo serenamente- ahora vamos con ellos que no podemos dejarlos solos-

Ambos santos regresaron sobre sus pasos al lugar donde habían dejado a los niños, pero para su sorpresa… ninguno estaba en la banca. Su corazón se aceleró y rápidamente los buscaron con la vista entre la multitud de gente, pero ni rastro de ellos.

-¡Aioria! ¡Camus!- gritaba desesperado el arquero- !Mu!-

-¡Milo! ¡Shaka!- llamó Saga- ¡Aldebarán!-

-No debimos dejarlos solos- dijo Aioros con culpa- ¡¿Qué tal si alguien los secuestró?!- preguntó con miedo.

-Tranquilo Aioros- pidió Saga- nadie es tan tonto como para hacer eso- dijo con las manos en la cadera y mirando entre la gente- será mejor que nos separemos y busquemos a los niños antes de que algo pase-

-Tienes razón- dijo Aioros- nos vemos aquí-

Ambos tomaron direcciones diferentes y se perdieron entre la gente. Buscaron en los locales donde suponían que pudieran estar, preguntaban a las personas si los habían visto dando sus descripciones, pero nada. Y no muy lejos del lugar donde se habían detenido, los seis aprendices de santos se encontraban dentro de una tienda de mascotas, mirando entretenidos las distintas jaulas donde tenían a varios animales, porque ni bien habían escuchado la propuesta del Sagitario, habían ido en busca de ellos.

-¿No se supone que deberíamos buscar artículos de fiesta?- preguntó en un susurro Camus a Milo.

-Sí, pero esto también es genial ¿No crees?- comentó Milo viendo ilusionado a un escorpión egipcio- podríamos conseguirle una mascota a Aioria, me pregunto si tendrán leones por ahí- mencionó pensativo y Camus lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Chicos, miren lo que encontré!- gritó Aioria al resto.

Los niños se acercaron hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño león para descubrir el por qué de su llamado, y cuando llegaron sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura y sus bocas aún más. Frente a ellos, en una urna de cristal y sobre un improvisado nido, se encontraba un huevo de gran tamaño con pequeñas manchas en su cascarón.

-¿Creen que…?- inició Milo.

-Probablemente es…- siguió Camus.

-¡Un huevo de dinosaurio!- terminó Aioria hipnotizado.

-¿Podría ser posible?- agregó Mu pensativo- los dinosaurios ya no existen-

-Tal vez este sea el último huevo que queda- dijo Milo- y quizá haya sido traído desde una isla lejana que nadie conoce y donde habitan secretamente dinosaurios-

-Si nadie conoce esa isla ¿Entonces cómo es que alguien pudo traerlo hasta aquí?- cuestionó Camus al escorpioncito.

-¿Te crees muy listo no?- respondió ofendido el peliazul.

-No peleen- pidió Shaka- además todo lo que dicen es algo ilógico, los dinosaurios ya se extinguieron, y este no es un huevo de esa especie- aseguró el rubio.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro?- preguntó Aldebarán.

-Por que aquí hay un letrero que dice que este huevo es de avestruz- dijo Shaka señalando un letrero pegado en la parte baja de la caja.

Todos los niños bajaron la mirada para descubrir el letrero y un suspiro de decepción salió de sus bocas. Salieron del lugar sin ganas de seguir buscando una mascota, pues ninguna les parecía la adecuada: si eran conejos luego les parecían demasiado esponjosos; si de escorpiones se trataba… nadie aceptaba la idea; ¿Un camaleón? Si jugaban a las escondidas con él seguro siempre ganaba; ¿Un cachorro?, no querían que se ahogara como el último…

Se dirigieron a la banca donde estaban sentados viendo a los más grandes ahí y con una preocupación notable en sus rostros. Se acercaron más y en cuanto fueron vistos tanto Aioros como Saga se abalanzaron sobre ellos, estrujándolos contra sí mismos con mucha fuerza, tanta que casi los ahorcaban. Sí, eso era lo que querían hacer los santos con ellos… ¡Ahorcarlos!

-¡¿Dónde demonios se metieron?!- cuestionó Saga una vez les soltó.

-¡¿No saben la preocupación que teníamos?!- siguió Aioros.

-¡¿Qué les dije sobre no separarse de nosotros?!-

-¡¿Quieren matarnos de un infarto?!-

Ante semejantes expresiones que eran más reproches que preguntas, los ojitos de cada uno de los niños comenzaron a inundarse en lágrimas y no tardaron mucho en utilizar todo el aire en sus pulmones para llorar con fuerza. De inmediato los mayores cayeron en cuenta de su error y trataron de tranquilizarlos, pero ya era tarde. Ninguno hacía caso a sus peticiones para parar, y la gente que pasaba cerca comenzaba a mirarlos con malos ojos.

-Supongo que tendremos que regresar al Santuario- dijo Saga levantándose - y nosotros que les íbamos a comprar un helado… es una lástima-

-¿Helado?- preguntó Aldebarán frotándose los ojos irritados-

-No, esperen- dijo Milo limpiándose las lágrimas- podemos controlarnos ¿Verdad chicos?- preguntó al resto.

-¡Sí!-

Sí, la psicología inversa era el arma más poderosa que los mayores tenían para combatir las pequeñas mentes de esos niños que adoraban. Tomaron custodia como anteriormente y los llevaron a la heladería más próxima, lo cual llevó a otro desastre dado el reto que Camus le impuso a Milo sobre comerse una torre de veinte sabores diferentes de helado en un solo cono y que acabó con un escorpioncito vomitando sobre Saga.

Decidieron que para comenzar de una buena vez a buscar lo que necesitaban, el gemelo se quedaría con Aioria, Milo y Shaka, y los otros tres con el castaño. Una vez se perdieron de vista, Saga se reclinó en la banca echando para atrás la cabeza y masajeando sus sienes. Esos niños eran agotadores.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora, Saga?- preguntó Milo levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Hacemos?, ¡Oh no!- exclamó devolviendo al niño a la banca- ni ustedes ni yo vamos a hacer nada hasta que Aioros regrese- sentenció el gemelo.

-Pero…-

-Pero nada- dijo autoritario- _ya he tenido suficiente_- pensó con cansancio.

Después de una hora y cuando el atardecer estaba próximo, se divisó la figura de Aioros acercándose con varias bolsas en la mano al igual que Mu, Camus y Aldebarán. Llegó ante Saga que permanecía con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, a sus costados estaban los niños inmóviles y con la mirada perdida.

-Saga… ¿Les quitaste los sentidos para que no escaparan?- preguntó Aioros preocupado.

-Uhmm… - Saga abrió un ojo para mirar de reojo a los niños- …no- contestó simplemente.

-Saga…-

-Está bien, sí lo hice, pero sólo uno o dos…- aseguró y Aioros entrecerró los ojos- …bueno, tal vez los seis que poseen…- dijo con una sonrisilla nerviosa.

-Devuélveselos ahora- mencionó con malos ojos el Sagitario.

El gemelo hizo una mueca y un tanto indeciso les devolvió los sentidos a los niños que de inmediato se sintieron agotados y mareados. Tenerlos una hora sin sentidos podía tener secuelas en los pequeños cuerpos de los aprendices, pero en realidad el cansancio era el culpable de tenerlos tan serios en esos momentos; increíblemente deseaban volver al Santuario, además de que el atardecer pronto se retiraría. Saga ayudó a Aioros con varias bolsas, y ambos tuvieron que cargar con alguien en su espalda. La noche llegó rápida apenas el sol despareció del cielo.

Llegaron hasta la entrada y continuaron su camino hasta los doce templos. Varios bostezos pesados se hicieron presentes en los niños que intentaban reprimirlos con las manos. Subieron por Aries con cansancio y el tiempo avanzó hasta entrar al tercer templo donde los seis infantes cayeron rendidos en la sala de la casa. Saga y Aioros se dirigieron a la cocina para dejar las bolsas sobre la mesa.

-¿Has conseguido todo?- preguntó Saga.

-Todo- respondió el arquero peinándose el flequillo.

-Hey, todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes- dijo Saga colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo. Aioros le sonrió.

-¿Por qué no se van a decir tonterías a otra parte?- interrumpió una voz entrando a la cocina.

-Kanon, buenas noches- dijo Aioros.

-No tienen nada de buenas arquerito- contestó mientras tomaba un vaso de agua- realmente no- miró con recelo a su hermano.

-Kanon- mencionó entre dientes el mayor. Sus ojos se volvieron duros y la mirada fría.

-Ya me iba tortolitos, no los molesto más- agregó el gemelo menor con intenciones de irse.

-Mañana es cumpleaños de Aioria- intervino Aioros- y como sabes le haremos una fiesta sorpresa, irás ¿Verdad?-

Kanon permaneció callado, cruzó sus brazos y levantó una ceja.

-No, no lo sabía- respondió- pero no cuentes conmigo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ir a una fiesta con un montón de niños molestos- aseguró y se retiró del lugar.

Saga suspiró con cansancio, detestaba la actitud que tomaba su gemelo para con los aprendices a los que él tanto quería, ¿Sería acaso eso? ¿Les tomaba más importancia a esos niños que a su propio hermano?, sacudió la cabeza y se llevó una mano al rostro. Sintió el cálido toque de Aioros en su hombro y le miró.

-Lo siento, ya sabes cómo es Kanon, él es…-

-Difícil- agregó sonriente- es parte de su personalidad, dale tiempo, seguro es una etapa-

-Sí- respondió Saga en un suspiro- tal vez…-

-Debo irme, es tarde- anunció el de Sagitario- y tenemos que llevar a los niños con sus maestros- aseguró.

-Ya les avisé que se quedarán aquí esta noche, no te preocupes por eso-

Aioros sonrió aliviado, se dirigió a la sala junto a Saga, donde ayudó a cubrir a los pequeños con mantas. Después, el mayor tomó a Aioria entre sus brazos y se fue del templo de Géminis.

La novena casa se hallaba iluminada únicamente por la luz de la habitación del pequeño Aioria. Estaba acostado en su cama y cubierto por una cobija abrigadora. Aioros estaba sentado en la orilla, leyendo uno de los tantos libros de mitología que le gustaban al leoncito dorado oír antes de dormir, y mientras narraba, los párpados del niño se hacían pesados en seña de querer cerrarse y varios bostezos salían de su boca. En unos instantes, cuando el mayor estaba a punto de terminar la lectura, Aioria cayó preso del cansancio y quedó profundamente dormido. Aioros sonrió complacido, se acercó al menor y depositó un suave beso en su frente cubierta de claro cabello. Se levantó y se retiró a su habitación para descansar… había sido un día largo.

…

La casa de Géminis estaba hecha un caos a primera hora de la mañana ese domingo, ya que ahí se llevaría a cabo la fiesta para el pequeño Aioria. Por eso no era de sorprenderse que cinco niños anduvieran de arriba a abajo por el templo de los gemelos aquella mañana, además de Saga, Afrodita, Máscara Mortal y Shura.

El gemelo mayor se encargaría de hacer el pastel de cumpleaños; Shura de decorar el lugar donde se llevaría acabo la celebración: la terraza del templo. Ya había mesas con manteles blancos, sillas ordenadas y una vajilla lustrosa de porcelana; flores que colgaban elegantes de jarrones clásicos de los cuales se encargaba el doceavo santo, y lo más importante, globos de colores por todas partes, y el encargado de esa tarea era el cuarto santo que no estaba nada contento con esa designación. Pero los niños estaban centrados en el regalo que le darían al leoncito.

-Saga… ¿Tienes tijeras?- preguntó Milo.

-Están en ese cajón- indicó el gemelo sin prestar mucha atención.

-Saga… ¿Me prestas este pedazo de tela?- pidió el escorpión mostrándole un gran trozo de tela azul.

-Sí- contestó de nuevo distraído.

Milo se alejó contento hasta la sala donde estaban los demás niños, cada uno enfocado en su regalo. Había hojas con dibujos por todo el suelo, pegamento esparcido por allá, listones sobre los sillones, cajas, moños, papel brillante, de todo. Mu, Shaka, Aldebarán y Camus ya habían terminado con sus sorpresas, miraron satisfechos sus trabajos y sonrieron felices. Aioros y Saga siempre les decían que el mejor regalo para alguien era su amistad, sin embargo también sabían que eso ya era algo que le habían dado a Aioria, así que decidieron hacerle obsequios hechos por ellos mismos. Las envolturas diferían por sus formas, tamaños y colores, cada una envuelta pulcramente por los niños pues eran muy cuidadosos en ese aspecto. El único que aún seguía construyendo el suyo era Milo que ya llevaba más de tres horas en ello. Tenía tela regada a su alrededor, hilos, y botones esparcidos. Con cuidado tomó una aguja a la que le colocó hilo azul, y comenzó a unir las piezas que había recortado; sus compañeros miraban curiosos el trabajo que realizaba el escorpión, así que se acercaron. Milo continuó cosiendo la tela, después puso relleno en el saco que había creado y lo unió con una bola de la misma tela que tenía pegados dos botones de distinto color. Dio unas puntadas más, agregó otro trozo largo en la parte inferior, cortó hilo, y finalmente se levantó del suelo admirando su trabajo. Sus ojos brillaron de manera especial.

-Wow Milo- admiró Aldebarán.

-Sí Milo, se ve muy lindo- agregó Mu.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Camus.

-¿No es obvio?- replicó el peliazul.

-Yo no le hallo forma- aseguró el galo cruzándose de brazos.

-Es porque tú no puedes apreciar el arte cuando lo ves- contestó Milo envolviendo su creación en papel dorado, creando un raro bulto que luego enlazó con un listón rojo- perfecto-

El día comenzaba a menguar para dar paso a un cobrizo atardecer en el horizonte. Ya casi todo estaba listo, sólo faltaban mínimos detalles antes del gran momento. Los niños vestían sus ropas de ocasión y se entretenían en cualquier banalidad que se les atravesara, después de todo… eran niños. Los mayores aún tenían mentes y manos ocupadas; el pastel estaba siendo terminado de decorar, la terraza estaba lista y los globos inundaban el templo. Saga colocaba las seis velas en el enorme postre, y de pronto Aioros llegó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿No deberías estar distrayendo a Aioria?- preguntó colocando la última vela.

-¡Ese es el problema!- gritó alterado- ¡No hallo a Aioria!-

-¿A qué te refieres con que no lo encuentras?-

-¡Se perdió! ¡No está! ¡Desapareció!- dijo rápidamente- ¡¿Eso te dice algo?!-

-Oye no soy idiota- reprochó el gemelo- hay que pensar con calma, ¿Dónde estaba la última vez que lo viste?-

-Estábamos en las ruinas cerca del Coliseo, me pidió jugar a las escondidas- contó con desesperación- sólo me distraje un segundo- aseguró llevándose las manos a la cara.

-Tranquilo, lo vamos a encontrar, pero debemos actuar sin alertar a los niños, podrían asustarse- aseguró Saga.

…

Kanon caminaba silencioso por el bosque del Santuario. El ambiente que se había apoderado del templo donde residía le causaba un gran dolor de cabeza, simplemente él no era gustoso de fiestas, ni niños corriendo de aquí a allá, ni globos golpeándole la cara. Suspiró con cansancio y miró hacia arriba, la luna estaba posándose en el cielo. Pensó un segundo… recordó la última celebración que tuvo junto a su hermano y la nostalgia invadió su mente. En ese tiempo era feliz, sí que lo era. Aioros riendo cuando él llenaba la cara de pastel de Saga era algo inolvidable.

-¿Cuándo fue que todo se perdió?- susurró tristemente- ¿Cuándo fue que perdimos la inocencia?-

Escuchó un sollozo que traía el viento e izó su ceja con desconcierto. Se acercó a su origen, siguiendo el sonido. Se paró frente a un árbol, lo rodeó despacio. Tenía las manitas sobre los ojos mientras de éstos caían miles de lágrimas hasta la tierra.

-¿Aioria?- llamó el gemelo. El pequeño alzó su vista hasta él.

-Kanon- mencionó entrecortado.

-¿Cómo supiste que no era Saga?- preguntó desconcertado.

-Tus ojos se ven diferentes a los de él- contestó el menor con la voz ronca y secándose las lágrimas. Kanon abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí solo?- preguntó mirando a otro lado.

-Quería estar solo- aseguró- además a nadie le importo- dijo con tristeza.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Hoy… hoy es mi cumpleaños- mencionó reprimiendo más lágrimas- y todos lo olvidaron; mis amigos, Aioros, Saga, ¡Todos!- exclamó y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-No seas exagerado enano- dijo Kanon sentándose a su lado- no lo han olvidado, las personas que te quieren jamás se olvidan de algo tan importante- aseguró con un dejo de tristeza.

-¿Tú lo olvidaste?-preguntó mirándolo con sus profundos ojos verdes. Kanon dudó un momento.

-Por supuesto que no enano- revolvió cariñosamente sus cabellos- ¿Cómo podría?- dijo sonriendo, se levantó y le tendió la mano- vamos, deben estar preocupados por ti-

Aioria aceptó su ayuda, el gemelo lo cargó en sus hombros y ambos se dirigieron a la salida del bosque. Cuando llegaron a Aries vieron al santo de Sagitario bajando, y al ver a Aioria sobre Kanon bajó veloz y tomó al niño entre sus brazos.

-¡Aioria! ¡Me tenías preocupado!- miró al gemelo- Kanon, gracias…- expresó con su voz serena.

-Sí bueno…- mencionó comenzando a caminar- si no lo hallaban seguro no me dejarían dormir- aseguró moviendo la mano en círculos.

…

-¡Felicidades Aioria!- gritaron al unísono cuando entraron ambos hermanos al templo.

Aioria amplió su sonrisa y la felicidad se impregnó en su inocente rostro, había sido la más perfecta de las sorpresas. Los pequeños aprendices de Oro corrieron a abrazarlo para felicitarlo, los santos más grandes, y al final el Patriarca le brindó un abrazo fuerte y cálido… quería tanto a ese pequeño dolor de cabeza. El pastel llegó con las velas encendidas y su brillo iluminó sus ojos verdes. Cerró un momento los ojos para pedir su deseo y después sopló con fuerza. Los aplausos, las felicitaciones, toda una algarabía de regocijo.

Finalmente llegaron los regalos. Aioria estaba sentado al centro de la mesa recibiendo con una sonrisa los obsequios para después abrirlos con entusiasmo. Los pequeños aprendices esperaron hasta el final. Mu se acercó primero y entregó una cajita de color blanco con un moño azul al leoncito, lo abrió y descubrió que su regalo era una turquesa.

-Pero… es tu tesoro- dijo Aioria sorprendido.

-Y yo quiero dártela para que siempre seamos amigos- contestó Mu.

El siguiente fue Camus; su caja era rectangular con papel verde. Al abrirlo descubrió un dibujo enmarcado, al parecer el abstracto retrato trataba de representar al grupo de seis amigos, incluso cuando eran casi garabatos cabe decir que Camus era el que mejor dibujaba de todos ellos. Aldebarán se animó a ser el siguiente; entregó un saquito hecho de tela marrón con lazos rojos que contenía galletas redondas que intentaban imitar el rostro de un león, él mismo las había hecho para Aioria. Shaka se adelantó un poco apenado y dio al leoncito una cajita de color magenta, adentro se escondía aún perfumada una bella flor de loto de destellantes colores y acompañada de una nota para su amigo.

-Cielos Shaka, es bellísima- dijo hipnotizado por la rara flor.

-Gracias-

-Muchas gracias amigos- dijo Aioria con ilusión- es lo mejor que he podido recibir-

Milo miró con cierta duda el regalo que sostenía en las manos, dio un paso hacia atrás con intenciones de esconderlo, sin embargo, Saga le detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-

-Ahm… ¿A ningún lado?-

-Exacto- Saga le dio un empujó al frente.

-Eh… yo… tengo esto para ti- dijo nervioso el peliazul.

Colocó en la mesa el bulto sin forma frente a Aioria quien sonrió curioso. Tomó la envoltura y comenzó a abrirla lentamente. Una figura de color azul emergió del papel color dorado. Lo tomó entre sus manos y sonrió ampliamente.

-Sigo sin saber qué es- comentó Camus.

-¿No lo ves?- dijo Aioria- es un león azul- aseguró sonriente.

Todos miraron el trabajo de Milo, y descubrieron que no eran tan deforme como creyeron: un cuerpo relleno y una cabeza redonda daban forma a un confuso animal que tenía un lazo en su cuello, botones de colores diferentes por ojos, y un trozo más largo en la parte trasera con función de cola.

-Es un gran león- dijo el rubio- ¡Me encanta!-

El peliazul sonrió complacido. Después de todo sí había sido una idea original el hacerle un león de color azul. La fiesta continuó entre risas y travesuras de los niños. Las manchas en las ropas y las manteles, pastel en el suelo, globos cayendo al suelo por la falta de aire, y tras muchas horas, los niños comenzaron a cansarse. El Patriarca se retiró al igual que los demás santos de Oro. Los niños se quedarían a dormir en Géminis, así que tomaron lugares en la sala para dormir. Pero antes de entrar al templo, el castaño mayor pidió a Aioria se acercase. Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó una pequeña bolsa de cuero cerrada, se la dio al niño.

-Me la entregó papá antes de morir- reveló Aioros- él quería que la tuvieras-

Aioria sacó de adentro una hermosa cadena de oro con un dije en forma del signo de Leo. Los ojitos del menor se prendaron del valioso objeto que colgaba de sus manos; lo estrechó contra su pecho y juró cuidarlo siempre.

-Gracias hermano, gracias por todo- dijo emocionado el leoncito- este ha sido… el mejor de los cumpleaños-

Aioros le sonrió complacido. Entraron al templo donde ya estaban los demás niños dispersos por la sala; era su lugar favorito en Géminis, por eso siempre dormían ahí. Aioria tomó el pequeño león azul que le obsequió Milo, lo acurrucó a su lado y cerró los ojos para dormir. Saga miró con curiosidad el objeto mientras arropaba a Milo con su mantita.

-Milo- llamó Saga- ¿De dónde sacaste la tela azul?-

-De una vieja camisa que encontré por ahí- contestó el niño entre un bostezo- tú dijiste que podía tomarla- recordó serio- buenas noches- dijo y se durmió en seguida.

Saga alzó una ceja mientras se dirigía a la cocina con Aioros. Estaba realmente cansado al igual que su amigo de Sagitario. Tomó un vaso de agua y se recargó sobre la barra de la cocina. Un objeto llamó su atención. Se acercó y lo examinó. Eran los restos de una camisa de color azul. Sus ojos se abrieron y unió las ideas que venían a su mente.

-¡Mi camisa nueva!- gritó viéndola con horror- ¡Milo!-

**FIN. **

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

Sólo tengo algo que decir acerca de este fic…

_¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SUNRISE SPIRIT ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_

_TOTALMENTE DEDICADO A TI…. ¡ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO!_


End file.
